


Five Times Tommy Fought, and One Time He Didn't Have To

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Glam_Kink Prompt by Valress: Five Times Tommy Fought, and One Time He Didn't Have To</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tommy Fought, and One Time He Didn't Have To

_One…_

 

He was standing outside the school, chatting with his friends when a jock from the football team had come up and started harassing his best friend Mike.

“Look at him, wearing those tight clothes, thinking he’s a badass. He’s such a dweeb,” the jock said as his friends laughed and carried on, pushing Mike up against the way.

Tommy had started fuming; he walked up to the guy and pushed him out of the way, grabbing Mike’s hand and stepping between the two. The jock stared at Tommy with shock, then anger took over his features and he grabbed Tommy up, slammed his back against the wall, and punched him in the gut.

Tommy took it, then swung his own punch towards the guy’s eye, scraping it with the ring he’d gotten back from the girl that just broke up with him. They tousled for a few moments, leaving bruises and cuts here and there, until a teacher finally broke it up, sending them both to the principal’s office.

Before Tommy walked away though, Mike stopped him and gave him a hug, “Thanks for sticking up for me, dude.”

Tommy smiled, patted his friends back and walked away.

 

 _Two…_

 

“I just can’t do this anymore,” Tina said while packing her bags.

Tommy stood there, searching for something to say in his mind that would make Tina stay. He loved her so much and couldn’t bear the thought of her walking out on him.

“Please, Baby… I’ll do anything, just please… don’t leave me,” Tommy whispered. Already the tears were falling as Tina kept quiet, bundling up her clothes and throwing them into the suitcase. She walked over to Tommy, suitcase in hand, hugged him and then whispered, “You’re just not enough anymore. Stop trying to fight for us… there’s no use.”

With that, she was gone, leaving Tommy to fight the inner demons trying to come out again after the fourth heartbreak he’d had in 4 years. Things just weren’t looking up.

 

 _Three…_

 

Tommy was getting plastered. Another girl, another break up. Relationships just hadn’t felt like his forte. He’d long given up, but when things seemed to have been going his way, he opened up, only to get crushed again. This time, she’d left because he wasn’t fighting hard enough for her to stay. He wasn’t giving all of himself and she had wanted that, wanted the emotions, the touches, the commitment, but Tommy hadn’t given it to her.

“Here you are,” the bartender handed him another shot of Jack.

He downed it and set the glass down. He went to move, but felt a little light headed. He’d had quite a few shots and just a few beers, but that had gotten him drunk. He was moving around on the barstool, getting comfortable when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a pretty blonde standing there, the light in her eyes making him feel a little happier. He motioned for her to sit down and they started to chat.

A few moments later, she leant over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He fought the urge to push and take, letting her set the pace.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing with my girl?” A guy, bigger than Tommy in both height and weight, said a few feet away.

Tommy pulled back and drunkenly said, “Win some, you lose some, man. Get lost.”

Wrong thing to say.

The guy grabbed Tommy up and punched him in the face, sending him to knock back against the bar. Tommy kicked the guy in balls and punched him in the face, bending him over and plowing his knee into his stomach.

The girl yelled and pushed Tommy off, slapping him in the face, “What the fuck? Get away from him jackass!”

Tommy shrugged and left the bar then.

 

 _Four…_

 

Tommy lay on the bed in the hotel room they were staying at, fighting the urge to claw his fucking eyes out. He always found a way to make things worse for himself. Going to the club with Adam wasn’t such a good idea.

He knew that by going, he’d have to witness all the twinks rubbing up against Adam. He knew he’d get jealous which would lead to getting shit face drunk. He knew he’d make a total fool out of himself, leaning against Adam, snuggling into his side while Adam had an animate conversation with the candy of the night, completely ignoring Tommy’s pleas for his attention.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought for a second that maybe Adam hadn’t noticed all the obvious signs Tommy had sent to him, all the looks, the good night kisses, friendly pecks before the show, snuggles late at night while watching a movie. He vaguely thought that maybe Adam didn’t see him that way, that maybe the stage antics were just that, stage antics.

He groaned inwardly and lifted off the bed, padding to the bathroom to take a shower, fighting the urge to walk to Adam’s door and tell him just what he thought about the twink he’d probably be fucking while Tommy spilled his guts to the door.

Tommy felt like he’d always worn his heart on his sleeve and falling for Adam showed that. It showed that he couldn’t trust his heart’s decisions.

He washed up and went back to the room, dressing in his plaid boxers and sending a quick text to Adam.

 

 _Night BabyBoy, love ya ;P_

 

He knew he wouldn’t get a text back and he knew he’d be fighting the thoughts that ran through his mind when shit like this happened. Adam always took some randomly hot guy back to his room. Tommy shouldn’t feel so jealous of his _boss’s_ love affairs, but he had hoped that Adam would catch on at some point.

Again, maybe he did and just wasn’t interested. Tommy welcomed the sleep that overtook him, laying his battles to rest for at least a few hours.

 

 _Five…_

 

Tommy sat down on his couch, listening to Adam tell him how stupid he and Tommy were and that the only reason for the random hookups on tour were so his heart wouldn’t get pummeled by his very _straight_ bassist that stole his heart around the time the AMA’s happened. He listened to Adam tell him that every time he’d thrust into some random guy, he’d imagined it was Tommy.

Tommy just listened. He didn’t fight it when he felt Adam’s hand on his thigh, and he didn’t fight it when Adam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He stood up and went to the kitchen to calm himself down from the overwhelming news that, yes, Adam wanted him. Yes, his heart was right, and yes, if he wanted Adam, he could have him. No fighting needed.

Adam walked into the kitchen and stayed by the threshold. Tommy waited for him to say something but when he didn’t, Tommy clued in that it was his turn to speak.

“I love you,” was all that Tommy could come up with.

“But do you love me the way I love you?” Adam whispered.

Tommy turned and looked at him. He walked up and planted a rough kiss to Adam’s lips, soaring with the feeling of gratitude that he could do it, that he didn’t have to dream about it. Adam could be his if he wanted it, and he wanted it so much.

“I love you, the way you love me, I love you,” Tommy whispered against Adam’s lips.

Adam smiled and kissed his softly again.

Tommy didn’t have to fight for this. All that he had to do was wait. He had to give Adam time to come to the understanding that Tommy actually did wanted him back, or to at least clue in to that fact, but now, time did not exist between them, only kissing and holding each other close. That’s when Tommy realized he was finally done fighting.


End file.
